If $2010a + 2014b = 2018$ and $2012a + 2016b = 2020$, what is the value of $a - b$ ?
Solution: Subtracting the two equations gives: \begin{align*}
(2012a + 2016b)-(2010a + 2014b) &= 2020-2018\\
2a+2b &= 2\\
a+b &= 1
\end{align*}Multiplying this equation by 2010 and subtracting the resulting equation from $ 2010a + 2014b=2018$ gives \begin{align*}
4b &= (2010a + 2014b) - 2010(a+b)
\\\Rightarrow \qquad 4b &= 2018-2010
\\\Rightarrow \qquad 4b &= 8
\\\Rightarrow \qquad b &=2.
\end{align*}So $a-b = (a+b) - 2b = 1-4 = \boxed{-3}$.